Clashing Love
by Hustler12198
Summary: Olivia Lucas is the Youngest of three and is making her own footsteps follow her threw her last three years at Hogwarts...  sorry its so short for a first chapter...
1. Almost Home

Chapter 1: Almost Home…

_Just three more days Livvy you can so do this!_ I try to prep talk myself like James one of my best friends does every time he goes to ask Lily Evans out. Okay so maybe I should tell you a little about myself, my name is Olivia Taylor Lucas I come from a Pure-Blood family and I have two older brothers Sean and Michael.

Sean is eight years older than me, he was born December 20th 1953, and he has black hair and brown eyes like a dark murky brown. He was in Slytherin house and now he joined the Death Eaters. My brother Michael is a year older than me he was born February 11th 1960, he has brown hair and hazel eyes, he plans on joining the Order of the Phoenix when he graduates, he'll be the first member to be from Slytherin house. My parents say that if he does that he'll be disowned but Michael doesn't care. Then there is me Olivia Lucas born October 31st 1961, I have brown hair and golden-brown eyes, and let me tell you my favorite colors are Scarlet and Gold! Go Gryffindor!

I have seven close friends well six I don't really count Peter he's just kind of there. James Potter is one of them, he is so weird he's Quidditch obsessed and Lily Evans obsessed. Then there is Sirius Black who is the Playboy of the school, he has never had a girlfriend for longer than a month. Remus Lupin is the one a go to when I need serious advice, he is the most down to earth out of all the boys I talk to and seems to know just what to say to make my day better. Like I said Peter Pettigrew is just sort of there and I just put up with him. Lily Evans is one of my best girlfriends she always helps me study and knows how to keep me focused. Kira Kinght is like my twin well triplet because me and her both have a twin but I'll get to her next. Kira is the one I go to when I have boy trouble, she can either help me get the guy or get over the guy. And our other part is Allison DeLaruge; she is the shy yet fierce one you don't want to get on her bad side because the girl is amazing in the art of spells, hexes, curses, jinxes, and charms.

Anyway it's summer break right now and I'm stuck at my house, with no contact to any of my friends because my parents are all about this blood purity crap that all of the pure-blood families are about right now. I have three days left until I go back to school and I can't wait I'm going into my fifth year so now I get to take my O.W.L.s and Lily promised me that she would start helping me study right away. So just to fill the time I should tell you a little more about the people that I have to put up with my mother Bridget Lucas has long wavy dark brown hair that goes to her mid-back, with piercing green eyes. She is very strict and up-tight, me and Mikey call her Robo-Mom. My father Robert Lucas is a man who seems older than he really is; his hair started graying so now he looks like he has salt and pepper for hair. He has brown eyes, really me and Mikey are like the freaks of our family they all have dark brown eyes or green never has there been anyone with hazel eyes or the color I have, and it's just plain weird. My brother Mikey or as I call him Lovey has some creepy friends, there's Regulus Black, Rabastan LeStrange, Severus Snape, and Evan Rosier. They are all from Slytherin so I don't talk to any of them they are supposedly coming to stay the rest of the summer holiday at our house so that means I'm locking myself in my room for the rest of the time I have here. I already told mother and father they agreed that I could hide out in my room, sometimes they are actually cool you know maybe they aren't as bad as I thought they were (ha yeah right they only agreed because they thought I might embarrass them). Anyway now that we have that out of the way I should probably tell you that me, James, Sirius, and Peter are illegal Animagus. James is a Stag just like his Patronus, Sirius is a Black Dog (ha his last name is black and he's a black dog), Peter is a rat (just like I think he is), and as for me I'm a Silver Wolf (weird right we already have on wolf to look after we don't need another one, ha-ha sorry Remus you know I love you.)


	2. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home

The whole platform is so crowded I can barely see a foot in front of me but I must continue my search, the goal is to find Lily, Kira, and Allison so us girls can get an empty compartment before they are all gone. That's when I see Lily's red hair I run up to her.

"Let's go find a compartment and fast!" I say to her as I drag her onto the train. Me and Lily found an empty compartment in a few minutes and were now just waiting for Kira and Allison to find us. Ten minutes later the compartment door slides open to reveal a wonderful sight Kira and Allison both! I never felt so happy oh wait yeah I did when me and Sirius pulled that prank on old Snivellus last year. They take their seats and we all jump right into our discussion,

"So how was your summer Livvy?" Ally asks me.

"The same as always no contact with any of my friends and stuck with my Lovey! Honestly I think my Robo-Mom is losing her mind she let Lovey have his friends over for the last three days and it was pure torture for me. I locked myself in my room and refused to come out!"

"Oh Livvy we're so sorry!" Lily says as her and the rest of the girls give me a huge hug.

"Wait so who was all there?" Kira asks

"Regulus Black, Rabastan LeStrange, Severus Snape, and Evan Rosier."

"Oh that is so torture!" they all say at the same time.

"How was your summer Lily?" I ask

"Oh the same me and my parents and Petunia went and visited my grandparents, oh Petunia got a boyfriend he name is Vernon he is a fat lazy arse."

"Oh my Godric did the sweet innocent Lily Evans just cuss?" Kira jokes

"Yes, yes I did." She says mater-o-factly. Then we all just burst out laughing, and the rest of the train ride was spent with us just talking about useless things that happened over our summers and what we want to happen this year,

"My goal this year is to date Sirius Black." Kira said and all three of us just got quiet.

"Um… Kir not to be mean or anything but are you sick?" Lily asks.

"No I've had a crush on Sirius since I was in first year, and this year I want to date him."

"Well you know he hasn't had a girlfriend for longer than a month Kir I just don't want you do get hurt your one of my best friends." I say looking her straight in the eye.

"I know it's just that I have liked him so long and I'm sick of always wondering what would happen if I just gave it a shot! Please tell me you girls will have my back?" she says her eyes getting all watery like she was going to start crying.

"Of course we have your back what kind of friends would we be if we didn't?" Lily asks.

"Yeah now I get to play match maker I've been meaning to accomplish that for a while now!" I say as I give her a hug then I turn to Ally, "So what's your goal for the year Al?"

"Well my goal is to pass my O.W.L.s, to not get harassed by the Slytherins, oh and to go to Hogsmeade with Remus." She says shyly. _Aw she likes Remus YES! I can so get my friends together; this will be one of the best years yet!_ "How about you Lily?" she asks trying to shift the attention.

"I'll tell you after you tell me how long you have liked Remus." Lily bargains.

"Well since third year when he helped me get away from the Slytherins. Now your turn what do you want to accomplish?"

"Okay well I want Potter to leave me alone for at least a week, I want to talk to Sev and see what's been going on with him, he has been acting really weird lately and I'm worried about him. Oh and I want to pass all of my classes." She says,_ man her and James are good for each other Lily always looks out for others, and James is all about himself._ "Okay Livvy, your turn"

"Alright I want to spend Christmas with my friends instead of my family, I want to pass my O.W.L.s and I want to get to know that Hufflepuff seeker Marcus Jones better!" I say with a devilish smile.

"Aw you so like him!" Kir says with the same smile on her face.

"Um… hello have you seen the boy he's damn fine!" I say and then we all just start laughing.

Once we arrived at Hogwarts we took our usual seat at the Gryffindor table, in the middle because we have to be the center of attention all the time. We sat in the order of on the side facing away from the Slytherins going from left to right: Remus, James, Ally, and Lily. On the opposite side going from left to right: Peter, Kira, Me, and Sirius. We always sit in that order much to Lily's protest that she doesn't want to be that close to James, she puts up with it for us. We were all just joking around during the sorting because well we really don't care about the stupid little first years. After the feast me and the girls headed back up to our dorm room to get some sleep, considering classes start tomorrow.


	3. And the Fun Begins

Chapter 3: And the Fun Begins!

I woke up to the sound of Lily's alarm at five thirty the next morning; I sighed as I climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to take my shower. When I was done I walked out and saw that Lily, Kira, and Allison were waiting to use the bathroom, and I just started laughing as I walked over to my trunk and grabbed my uniform and robe. Once I was done I charmed my hair dry and did my make-up, eyeliner and gold shimmery eye shadow. Then I waited for the other girls to be done, when everyone was done we headed down to the common room to see if the boys were ready to go to breakfast yet. There I saw Sirius and James in a very intense conversation, _probably about the next prank they plan on playing._ Remus was reading his book like usual, and Peter was just sitting there looking around like he was uncomfortable being there.

"Well hello boys!" I say as I plop down next to Remus.

"Hello Livvy, did you sleep well?" Moony asks me

"Yes if you can call being woken up at five thirty good." I say as I shoot Lily a look.

"Yay! They're here lets go get some breakfast!" Sirius yells making all of us jump minus James who knew it was coming. Breakfast was uneventful; I have all of my classes with Kira and Allison:

Name

Year

Head of House

Olivia T. Lucas

5th

Professor McGonagall

Days

Professor

Monday, Wednesday, and Friday

Herbology

Professor Beery

Ancient Ruins

Professor Harper

Charms

Professor Flitwick

History of Magic

Professor Binns

Lunch

Free Period

Care of Magical Creatures

Professor Kettleburn

Dinner

Astronomy (12:00 pm) (Only on Wednesday)

Professor Sinistra

Days

Professor

Tuesday, and Thursday

Potions

Professor Slughorn

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Professor Meryythought

Transfiguration

Professor McGonagall

Divination

Professor Trelawney

Lunch

Free Period

Free Period

Dinner

Once we compared time-tables we went on our way to class, Herbology is one of my best subjects so I'm stoked I can't wait this year is going to be awesome I get to start my day with Herbology! Kira and Allison hate this class they aren't very good at it, which is why I help them with the work all the time. Professor Beery is a great teacher she seems to always find a new way to teach class.

"Okay class; take your seats, today we will be learning about Aconite. Now can anyone tell me what it is used in?" I look at Kira and whisper, "Wolfsbane Potion." Kira raised her hand,

"Yes Miss Kinght?"

"Wolfsbane Potion." Kira says nervously_ seriously since when have I ever given her a wrong answer she has no reason to be nervous._

"That's correct Kira I see you studied over the summer good, ten points to Gryffindor because that was on the list I wanted you to study. Now for your homework that is due on Wednesday I want a twelve inch essay on these herbs: 1-Aconite 2-Asphodel 3-Belladonna 4-Bubotuber 5-Daisy now that shouldn't be too hard to do so I expect all of you to have it done, yes Mr. LeStrange."

"Do we have to do a twelve inch essay on all of them?" of course it would be Rabastan LeStrange who would ask that probably worried he might actually have to do some work.

"No, the whole essay covers all five of these herbs. Have a good day class." With that me, Kira, and Allison packed up our stuff and left to head to our next class, Ancient Ruins, with Professor Harper. By lunch we had only two twelve inch essays to write by Wednesday but that's not so bad. Our fifth hour was a Free Period so we all got to work on our Herbology essays

Olivia Lucas

September 1st 1976

Aconite- Is an extremely poisonous plant (hence its other name of wolfsbane). It is also called monkshood because the shape of the flowers somewhat resembles a monk's cowl. A folk name for the highly poisonous Wolf's Bane is "Dumbledore's Delight". Aconite is used in Wolfsbane Potion the effects of the potion: while this potion doesn't cure lycanthropy, it does prevent the extremely dangerous dementia which would otherwise accompany the transformation from human into werewolf.

Asphodel- Powdered root of Asphodel is used in the Draught of Living Death along with Crushed Snake Fangs, Moondew, Wormwood, the Asphodel is an infusion of Wormwood, and then you have Valerian Roots, Sopophorous Beans, and Sloth Brains. This concoction when done correctly causes the drinker to fall into a deep death-like slumber. This plant is traditionally associated with the afterlife and the underworld.

Belladonna- Essence of this poisonous plant is part of a student's standard potion-making kit and can be bought at your local store.

Bubotuber- The puss of a Bubotuber, properly processed, is useful in treating acne.

The puss of a Bubotuber is a yellowish color, and smells of petrol.

Daisy- Chopped Daisy Roots are used in the Shrinking Solution.

I finished my essay for Herbology and started on my essay for History of magic which isn't hard it's not even a full twelve inch essay all we have to do is name the four houses what they value their mascot and colors and the founder:

Olivia Lucas

September 1st 1976

Hogwarts has four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

Gryffindor-Gryffindor values Courage, Bravery, Loyalty, Nerve, and Chivalry. The mascot is a Lion, and the colors are Scarlet and Gold. The founder is Godric Gryffindor.

Hufflepuff- Hufflepuff values Hard Work, Tolerance, Loyalty, and Fair Play. The mascot is a Badger, and the colors are Canary Yellow and Midnight Black. The founder is Helga Hufflepuff.

Ravenclaw- Ravenclaw values Intelligence, Creativity, Learning Ability, and Wit. The mascot is a Eagle, and the colors are Blue and Bronze. The founder is Rowena Ravenclaw.

Slytherin- Slytherin values Ambition, Cunning, Leadership, Resourcefulness, and most of all, pure Wizard Blood. The mascot is a Serpent, and the colors are Green and Silver. The founder is Salazar Slytherin.

Now that we finished our essays we decided to head out to the Black Lake and just chill until we have Care of Magical Creatures. When we got out there we saw Lily sitting under the tree studying no doubt, we walk over to her and sit down.

"Hey Lily" I say to her

"Hey Livvy, Kir, Ally, what class did you girls just get done with?"

"We have Free Period right now but before that we had History of Magic. What are you reading?" Ally asks.

"Oh Cinderella, it's for my Muggle Studies class."

"Oh I love that book." Kira says. We all just sat there talking until we had to go to our next class, for Care of Magical Creatures, the class is Me, Kira, Ally, Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail, Regulus Black, Rabastan LeStrange, Severus Snape, Evan Rosier, and my brother Mikey, and some Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs. But one Hufflepuff I notices is Marcus Jones, _yes this just became my favorite class of the day!_ When we got there Sirius and James were arguing with Regulus, Rabastan, and Evan. My brother and Snivellus seemed just fine keeping out of it.

"Padfoot what did they do this time?"

"Why do you people always assume it's us that start it?" Evan yells at me I just shoot him a glare,

"Because I know Padfoot and I know Prongs, I also know you like fighting with them so drop the fucking innocent act." As I turn my attention back to Sirius.

"They decided it would be funny to insult Lily in-front of Prongs and you know how protective he is over her. So of course I can't let him go at it on his own when it's three of them and one of him."

"Okay Snuffles it's done." I say to him.

"Prongs!" his attention snaps to me, "Enough they aren't worth it Lily would have hexed you for fighting with them and you know it so stop." I say to him, him and Sirius and me walk over to where the others are, Kira was laughing her ass off.

"What is so funny Kir?" I ask

"The look on Regulus and Rabastan's faces when you said that they weren't worth it!" she says still laughing, along with Remus, Peter, and Ally. Then me, James, and Sirius joined in trying to imagine it.


	4. Boredom

Chapter 4: Boredom

It's been a month and the first Quidditch game is tomorrow, Hufflepuff v. Ravenclaw. We girls are of course cheering for Hufflepuff to win not only because they have an extremely sexy seeker, but also because they are no match for Gryffindor. Kyra still hasn't asked out Sirius and it's only a matter of time until he gets a new girlfriend I can't keep him distracted forever. I got some letters in the mail this morning I have yet to read them but I have a feeling they are bad news.

Dear Olivia,

Me and your father have thought about your request to spend the Christmas Holiday at Kyra's, and we have decided that after two days at home you may go over to the Knight's for the rest of the holiday. I have also been talking with your brother Sean; he feels that you are almost at the age where you should be wed and he is right so I have started looking into your future plans and I have noticed you don't have marriage on the list of things you want after you graduate from Hogwarts. When you get home me and you will discuss this issue further.

Bridget Lucas

Well that's just great I have to now convince mother dearest that I don't need to get married. At least she's letting me stay at Kyra's house; the great thing is so is Allison and Lily.

Dear Olivia,

How are you dearest? Well I have some interesting news to tell you, I'm pregnant so you're going to be an aunt, can you believe that? Anyway Sean has been extremely busy with all the work he is doing for our _'Lord'_ can you believe that he has no idea that I'm even with child. So I'm a month along I haven't seen him since the night it happened. You're mother has been mailing me asking who I think would make a good match for you, I told her I couldn't think of any boy worthy of your hand but she's getting very persistent and it won't be long before she has it decided.

Ashlee Lucas

Oh wow, Ashlee is pregnant I can't believe that, and why is my mother so keen on me being married off? God there is so much to deal with I wonder who the Godmother will be. Anyway next letter:

Dear Olivia,

How are you Livvy? I was wondering if you would like to go with me to Hogsmeade next weekend, not as in a date but as friends so we can get to know each other. Well let me know,

Marcus Jones

Oh my Godric, Marcus Jones just asked me to Hogsmeade how can my day get any better?

Dear Olivia,

You are formally invited to this year Christmas Ball, I hope to see you there and the color scheme is black or dark green.

Walburga Black

Okay I have never been invited to those things before I have no clue why I am now. Well I better write mother, Ashlee, Marcus, and Mrs. Black back.

Dear Mother,

Thank you so much for letting me go to Kyra's for the rest of the holiday that means a lot to me. I really don't see why I need to get married right out of school when I could be doing things like inventing cures and counter-curses. But like you said we will talk more about it when I get home. I was invited to the Black's Christmas Ball, the color scheme is Black and Green I don't think I have a dress that would be appropriate for it so I will pick one up in Hogsmeade next weekend. I look forward to seeing you soon.

Olivia Lucas

Well I got that one out of the way I know she will be pleased to find out that I was invited to the Black's Christmas Ball; at least one thing will make her happy.

Dear Ashlee,

I'm good I have a semi-date next weekend to Hogsmeade with Marcus Jones he's this really sexy seeker for the Hufflepuff team. Congratulations I'm so happy for you, I'm sorry my dolt of a brother is always gone but that's the price he has to pay for wanting to be a part of that group. So who is the Godmother? My mother must really be bothering you if you have to actually report that to me I'm sorry me and mother will be working it out when I get home. So you will never believe what I just got invited to… the Black's Christmas Ball, I never get invited to those types of things I hope you will be there because there is no way I will survive all of those Slytherins.

Love,

Olivia Lucas

Well at least Ashlee might be attending that although I'm almost certain that she will be, and maybe she can clear up why I got invited to it in the first place.

Dear Marcus,

I would be happy to go to Hogsmeade with you even if it is just as friends, considering all my friends have dates. Thank you so much you just saved me from having a very boring weekend, the only thing I must ask is that we go shopping I have to get a dress for the Black's Christmas Ball, if we could do that it would mean so much to me.

Olivia Lucas

Well I have a semi-date to Hogsmeade yay! I hope he doesn't mind that I have to get a dress for the Ball, but he seems down to earth so I don't think he will.

Mrs. Black,

I would be happy to attend you Christmas Ball I shall see you then and thank you for the invitation.

Olivia Lucas

I'm holding off on sending this one until I get Ashlee's answer, I don't know what I'm singing up for otherwise. I walk down the stairs to the common room to find Padfoot sprawled out on the couch, I walk over to him.

"Snuffles can we talk?"

"Sure Wolfy what's on your beautiful mind?"

"I just got invited to your families Christmas Ball, but I don't understand why I was never invited before. It's just really confusing and you know how their minds work I mean you had to live with them. So I just don't know what to think should I go or should I decline?" I say really fast good thing he's used to me doing that.

"Well honestly it sounds a little off my mother never even knew that there was a third Lucas child. So for her to invite you she would have to have had contact with someone who knew you existed I hid that from her I didn't want you to be tortured to. My suggestion is to make sure someone you know will be there, that doesn't mean me I moved out, and go if they are and if they aren't then kindly decline saying you have previous engagements that you can't back out of. Does that help any?" he asks.

"Yes oh my Godric Snuffles I have no idea what I would do without you!" I say as I through my arms around him in a hug, "Oh by the way you and Kyra are on your own for Hogsmeade because Lily is going with James. Remus and Ally are going together and I'm going with Marcus Jones." I say to him with a smile as I run up the girl's dorm stairs. When I got to the room Ashlee's owl was waiting for me with a letter,_ wow that was fast she must be bored_.

Dear Olivia,

I'm glad you're doing well and congrats on your semi-date he must be sexy if you are all on that. I was hoping that you would be the Godmother, and before you say no you will still be out of school when the baby is born, it will be summer break. Yes I will be at the Black's Christmas Ball, it is quiet weird that you were invited all of a sudden, well I will be there for you so you won't be stuck with all those Slytherins even though I am one of them. Plus your brother Michael and his friends will be with us until the ball. Oh I forgot to tell you in my last letter I'm staying with your parents until Sean gets back from his latest mission so I will see you in two weeks for Christmas, also congrats on getting Robo-Mom to let you go to your friends you deserve it.

Ashlee Lucas

Sweet Ashlee will be there, and oh my Godric I get to be the Godmother! And what the hell does she mean that Michael and his friends will be there until the ball fuck I don't think I can handle that.

Dear Ashlee,

Thank Godric you will be there, I have no clue what I would do if you weren't well actually I do, I wouldn't have attended. I would love to be the Godmother, why would you think otherwise. Anyway what do you mean Michael AND his friends will be with us until the ball? I'm happy that you are staying with us; I miss you so much all the time I never get to see you anymore. So you won't believe what I have been up to, and to save you the trouble of asking I'm just going to tell you… I got Remus to ask Ally to Hogsmeade, I got Lily to accept James's invitation to Hogsmeade, and because I'm going with Marcus Jones, Sirius has to go with Kyra. I'm so happy that I'm getting all of my friends together; it's about time James and Lily get together. Although I don't think that it will be official but I think they are moving in the right direction. And Remus deserves a girl who will treat him right to I'm happy the Ally likes him, and I'm damn sure he likes her back. As for Sirius and Kyra they were made for each other… I just don't know about Marcus, I know mother wouldn't approve of him he isn't a pure-blood. And sometimes I just get the feeling he talks to me because that's further than most get because James, Sirius, and Remus scare them off usually. I need your opinion Ashlee, my friend Peter has been acting really jumpy and I was wondering if you could think of any reason someone would be acting like that around people they have spent the last four to five years with.

Olivia Lucas

And that was how I spent my night was reading my letters and answering them, I sent out the letter to Mrs. Black I'm sure my mother dearest will be pleased with that.


	5. Update

Hey everyone who reads my story,

I'm sorry I haven't been posting, everything just kinda got really hectic in my life. It was my senior year when I first posted Clashing Love. I would really love to continue it but unfortunately I lost my muse. If any of you have any ideas let me know, I do read what you guys have to say and I really appreciate everything you guys had to say.


End file.
